Gaia Megazord
Gaia Megazord '''is the formation made by the core crystals of the Star Wanders. Itself is made up of two other Megazords: '''Rescue Megazord and Flight Deck Megazord. Components Each of the zords can communicate telepathically with their respective ranger or fellow zords at anytime, but can with any if the ranger is morphed. Rescue Megazord * Fire Chaser Zord: The Fire Chaser Zord was a gift of Jeff Joiner to his daughter Amanda (in Crystal Form) after he came across it in the woods of Missouri near Silver Dollar City just before the founding of Koaster Kids. It was passed on to Logan, which caused its Machine Form to appear. It's name is a reference to Fire Chaser Express at Dollywood, while its placement near Silver Dollar City might mean its connected to Fire in the Hole-a dark ride/coaster hybrid at that park. * Digger Zord: Found at a Dino Dig site at Glassboro Sate, where Natalie attends, it ended up in Zack's possession. In a similar manner to Fire Chaser that its machine form debuted when it entered his possession. * Green Lightning Zord: Via telepathy of the Fire Chaser and Digger Zords, Logan, Zack, Callie, Amanda, and Natalie tracked the Green Lightning Crystal to Kentucky Kingdom. Initially given to Amanda due to her dreams of a race car driver, this zord quickly imprinted on Callie instead. Its location being near Kentucky Kingdom, as well as its name, might refer to the former Greased Lightning Schwartzkopf shuttle loop coaster the park had in the Six Flags era. Flight Deck Megazord * Afterburn Zord: Found by Itai's father (who had secretly told Jeff of the discovery upon seeing the Fire Chaser Zord's crystal the first time) on the Space Coast as a teenager, reveled it to his son as a birthday gift just prior to the series events. It soon communicated the assembly of the team to him. The name of this zord and the Megazord come from the names of the roller coasters in the Cedar Fair chain originally themed to Top Gun ''during the Paramount Parks era. * Medichopper Zord: Unlike the other 4, this zord reveled itself to Sophia, who had got sucked into the group just before Itai and it's data became the prototype for their arsenal. Auxiliary Zords * Action System ** Big Rig Zord, this form Truck Blade mode ** Forklift Zord, this forms Forklift Attacker ** Steamroller Zord, this forms Steamroller Attacker * War Eagle Partners (?), this forms Collegiate Megazord ** Eagle Zord (Dane), replaces the Afterbrun Zord ** Tiger Zord (Chappy), replaces the Digger Zord * Dragstar Zord (Amanada/Natalie), this forms Dragstar Megazord (for Rescue Megazord) and Gaia Megazord Red Mode (for main form) Notes * They are the first rangers who can communicate telepathically and the second team to be able to communicate with their zords as the Battle Zord was capable of speech * The Medichopper zord is the first zord whose location after the asteroid impact 65 Million years ago is unknown, followed by the Forklift Zord ** It is predicted that Medichopper landed near a major hospital in the region and the Forklift Zord was freed after work on a Zamazon Fulfillment Center was being built *** Zamazon is play on Amazon and Kamen Rider Zamonas from ''Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer See Also * Mashin Gattai Kiramajin-Sentai Counterpart from Kiramager ** Land Mage-Sentai Counterpart of Rescue Megazord ** Sky Mage-Sentai Counterpart of Flight Deck Megazord Category:Zords Category:Megazord Category:Three-Piece Megazords Category:Two-Piece Megazords Category:Five-Piece Megazords Category:Power Rangers Shining Spirits (Thrills United) Category:Lemurseighteen